First time
by Jazz Lolipop
Summary: There is a first time for everything...


The first time he sees her he thinks she is beautiful, but then swiftly reminds himself that she is just a small town girl.

The first time she sees him she thinks that he has the most amazing eyes and wishes she could see in but a wall guards his soul and then she reminds herself that she has a boyfriend who also has nice eyes…not amazing though…

The first time he sees her books his heart gives a little jump and he knows that she is no ordinary small town girl.

The first time she reads one of his notes in the margins of one of her books she feels a deep connection with this hoodlum from out of town.

The first time he finds out she has a boyfriend he thinks at first; "Man, he's tall" and then confidently; "I could take him."

The first time she introduces him to her boyfriend she thinks she sees a little sorrow in his eyes but she is probably just imagining things.

The first time he fakes a murder he does it to make her smile, for the same reason he fixes a toaster for the first time, agrees to study for the first time and pulverises a snowman for the second time but that was another story…

The first time she shares a carriage with him he says he can't read her mind and she is thankful because she can't help thinking things she shouldn't.

The first time he pays an inordinate amount of money for a disgusting picnic basket it is just so he can spend half an hour with her, he ends up spending the whole day with her.

The first time she skips school it is to go to New York to see him. She says she wanted to say goodbye, but just the thought of the word makes her feel ill.

The first time he is kissed by her she feels electrified and he feels like the world has stopped then he strokes her cheek and wraps an arm around her waist and tries to make the moment last forever.

The first time she stops kissing him his heart breaks a little and she has to run away so as not to throw herself at him again.

The first time he believes she wants nothing to do with him it had been two months since she left and he makes out with the first girl he finds.

The first time she sees him up against a tree with another girl is the first time she honestly wishes she was someone else, preferably the girl with him.

The first time he kisses her it is after months of fighting to get her and his uncle ruins everything by bursting in two seconds after his lips touch hers.

The first time she pictures herself with a family it is three children; two with her eyes and one little boy with his chocolate orbs and cheeky grin.

The first time he gets beaked by a swan and eaten alive by Emily Gilmore he thinks he's honestly lost her. The thought makes him feel like his heart is being crushed in a vice.

The first time she properly acknowledges that she is deeply and possibly irrevocably in love with him it is because of a number. 22.8

The first time he pushes her too far it's at a party and it's because he can't get rid of the feeling in the pit of his stomach that the world is about to spit him out. It's not how he wanted their first time to be but he doesn't stop.

The first time she watches him walk away is not the first time at all, but it is the first time when she honestly thinks he may not be coming back to her.

The first time he hears her say she loves him she says it in the past tense and thousands of miles away he has to bite his lip to stop him yelling it to her, he reminds himself that he left because she deserves better than him, but its doesn't ease the pain.

The first time she hears him say he loves her it's quiet and honest and better than she ever could have imagined but she lets him slip through her fingers and she watches him drive away. Again.

The first time he asks her to run away with him he is shocked by the words coming out of his mouth but realises that they are possibly the truest words he has ever said. He is not surprised when she says no; he didn't really expect her to leave all of this for him. He can see that she loves him even as she denies it. He can wait.

The first time she reads his books she cries and then stays up all nigh to read it for a second time.

The first time he sends her an invitation he doesn't think she will come because he still doesn't expect her to leave anything for him.

The first time she cheats on Logan it's with him in his amazing place, and when she leaves she realises it didn't feel like cheating but she tells herself she loves someone else and ignores the voice that tells her; 'yes, but you love him more'.


End file.
